Missing Adaptation
by KaraNadira
Summary: Run... I have to keep running... From who? I have no idea; all I know is I need to get away.


**Ok so hey people! Before I start talking about the fanfic I have here for you lovely people I would just like to point out that I am still HunterWolf but I changed my writer name to KaraCoyote cause it fits with my stories better. So don't go freaking out about my stories being copied or anything like that. Any way now back to the fanfic. Now I can't take much credit at all for this fanfic because I have gotten the permission from another author to change up her story and add my own unique spin on it. The original story is called Missing hence why I say "Missing Adaptation" for mine because it's an adaptation of the lovely MynxMoon's story. Now before reading this version of the story I strongly ****recommend that you go over to MynxMoon's original version and read that. I am so lucky and grateful to be able to do this and I hope I make Mynx proud and that I do her story justice. I felt so bad because I took forever after the day that I first asked Mynx if I could do this and it was only the first chapter I was working on. I think I made up for it though by making it 6,725 words long and 17 word pages long. Dear gosh I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. The main reason it's so long is because I knew exactly where I wanted to put my ideas in (After much back and forth between me and Mynx) and in her story that would happen in chapter 8. Therefore I have obviously condensed things so it's not way too long and I've also just made little changes here and there cause I can't rewrite something without changing things a bunch. OK you think I've blabbered on long enough? Probably, anyway seriously guys and gals, go check out Mynx's story. It's amazing and beautiful and I'm so glad I found it. Once again I am so so so grateful to Mynx for letting me do this. She's awesome! Shutting up now, ENJOY!**

Missing Adaptation

Original By: MynxMoon

Adaption By: KaraCoyote

**Prologue:**

Run. . .

I have to keep running…

From who? I have no idea; all I know is I need to get away. I run forward, the wind blowing my black hair in all different directions. I'm on a service street and the only thing I hear is the guy behind me. His footsteps, his breathing, even his heartbeat! I turn randomly down a street, still not having a clue where I am. The last thing I remember is waking up in a ditch a bit outside of New York. I walked around for a while trying to figure out where exactly I am. I don't remember anything about who I am. I'm a blank slate, and even though I don't know who I am or what I am but I do know that I'm not completely human.

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

I run through an alley a fast as I can with the guy still chasing after me. I sprint out of the alley and into a busy street, narrowly avoiding being hit by a bunch of cars. I quickly glance over my shoulder to see the guy easily jumping over a taxi. I whip my head forward and continue to run. I reach the sidewalk and start heading East, hoping to get him off my trail. I spare another glance over my shoulder and realize I can't see him anymore. I start to panic, wondering where he went and looking around at all the people rushing past me. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump in fright.

"Gotcha." A voice growls in my ear. Not even bothering to turn around to confirm if it was the same man I sprit forward as fast as I can out of his grasp.

"Damnit." The voice grumbles behind me as I move away from him.

I can still hear him behind me. I still have no idea what he's chasing me for. It all started about an hour ago when I was wondering through New York, I think I was in Times Square, when he suddenly stopped me. Taking in his scruffy beard and messy hair, something in the back of my mind just yelled at me to run away as fast as I could.

Shifting my focus back to present time, I continue to run past people and animals in one of the busiest cities in America. I run into a giant crowd of people and decide to use the crowd as a means of getting rid of this guy. Running through the crowd I see an alley and rush into it hoping I could lose him this way. I see a dumpster and push it out a bit so I can hid behind it. The stench of the dumpster is overwhelming but I can still faintly smell the guy who was chasing me. I'm not exactly sure how I could still smell him but that doesn't matter now.

I've been hiding behind this dumpster for a while now. I don't think my nose can take being around this filth much longer. Gathering my courage I step out from behind the dumpster and test the air. I can still smell the guy but the scent is old. Luckily the smell probably masked my own scent. I leave the alley and begin wondering around, looking for a place that I might be able to eat at.

I decide to go west for a while and am rewarded with a 24-hour diner. I shove my hands in my pocket, hoping to find cash; sadly I have nothing on me. I might as well just go in and see if I can get a free drink, I think to myself. I walk in and go up to the front counter. An older lady with brown, graying hair and tan skin came up to take my order.

"How can I help you?" She questions.

"Can I just have a glass of water please?" I ask the lady. She stares at me for a moment before answering me.

"Of course, take a seat wherever you'd like."

As she turns to get me my water I look around the diner for a place to sit and see a booth more secluded than the others. I walk over to it and soon after the lady is at the table with a glass of water and some food.

"I didn't ask for food. I have no money to pay you with." I tell her, smiling sadly.

"I know but you're young so I made it for you. Free of charge." She says, smiling and placing the bowl of food in front of me.

"Thank you very much." I answer back graciously. She nodded, smiling, and walked back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of arguing with my self about whether or not I should eat the food she gave me or not I decided that I might as well not let it go to waste. When I'm done I bring the bowl and cup to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

"Thank you again for the food." I say again before leaving the diner.

Now I decide to continue heading west, hoping to be able to finding a place to rest for the night. I start towards Central Park after a while of wandering around without finding any place. It would be better than wandering around all night looking for a house or shelter to sleep at. When I get to the park I notice that there are other people setting up camp here but I'm just going to be here for the night. No need to bother anyone else. Especially when I don't even know who I am. . . or what I am.

I walk around the park for a while trying to find a good place to sleep. I finally found a good area but there was no way I was sleeping on the ground. I might not know who I am but I'm not stupid enough to think sleeping on the ground is safe. Seeing a sturdy looking tree I walk up to it and reach out to grab the lowest branch. I pull myself up swiftly and continued climbing up into the tree. Finally I reach a point that seems safe to me. I lean back against the trunk of the tree and fall asleep.

I'm not asleep for very long when I hear something rustling the leaves under me. I sit up on the branch I'm sleeping on and peer down through the branches. I can faintly make out the shape of what looks to be a dog. I start climbing down the tree while I watch the dog sniff around the tree. When I get to one of the lower branches the dog or whatever it is starts jumping up towards the branch to get me. As it jumps I can finally make out what it is.

A wolf.

But what's a wolf doing in New York? Something about this doesn't seem right. There are thousands of homeless people camping out around here that would be better targets for the wolf if it is looking for a meal but it chooses me? I know if I try jumping and running away I'll just become prey for him to have fun chasing.

I stay in the tree watching the wolf circle around the bottom of my tree, my brain trying to understand what's happening. Why is this wolf even after me? What does he want from me? Could it be he had be traveling with then man from earlier?

About 20 minutes later of this wolf trying and failing to get me out of my tree it goes and lies down. Suddenly it starts shaking and convulsing, it almost looks like it's having a seizure. I watch it shake from my tree branch and almost jump in fright when I heard sharp snapping noises. It takes me a few seconds to realize that it's coming from the wolf.

It's only a few minutes later when the snapping stopped and where the wolf just was stands a man. I almost fall out of my tree when I see this. One second a wolf, now a man? What the heck is going on here? The wolf-man thing looks up at me and I notice him as the guy who was chasing me earlier. While I'm staring at him he looks up at me.

"Don't think you're safe girl." He said before running off into the darkness.

I stay in the tree watching him run away from my tree until I can't see him anymore. Once he's out of my sight I hop out of the tree and start walking out of the park. All the while my stomach continues to growl at me. I've been walking around for a few hours now trying to find a place to eat or someone to help me. I probably just look like a lost little kid looking for her parents. Well maybe not a little kid seeing as I'm around 6 feet tall.

I'm walking down a semi-busy street, my stomach still grumbling at me to find something to eat. I keep walking down the street as I start to feel dizzy. I try to fight through it and keep going. I only take a few more steps forward before my brain starts clouding over. I think I'm in front of a mini-mart when my body finally gives up and collapses.

_I'm being wheeled down a long hallway. I can't move my body or anything. I can hear people talking but I have no idea what they're saying._

My eyes shoot open and bright fluorescent lights blind me. What I just saw, that must have been a memory. I start blinking several times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the sudden light. I sit up so I'm not staring directly into the light and see that I'm in a small grocery store. Probably the same one I saw before I passed out.

"Are you ok?" A soft male voice says beside me. He has tannish skin, big brown eyes, and light chestnut brown hair. He looks at me and sighs. "Can you understand me?" He asked slowly, like one would to someone who spoke a different language. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I just stared at it until he took it off.

"Yeah, I understand you just fine." I tell him.

"What's your name?" He asks me. How to answer that one? I mean I don't exactly know my name so it's kinda hard to tell him what it is.

"Uh. . . just call me R." I randomly blurt out. I have no idea where that came from. My mouth just started talking. Could R be the start of my name?

"I'm Leon." He informs me, holding out his hand. I take it in mine and shake it.

"Nice to meet you R." He says to me smiling. I don't understand why he's being so nice to me. For the first time I fully take in my surroundings and realize that a lot of the stores employees are huddling around me. I stand up and push them out of my way so I can exit the store. As I leave I hear them whispering to each other.

"What's her problem? A hot guy just saved her life." I heard one whisper to her friend. I ignore than and head straight out the door of the shop.

As I walk I hear footsteps behind me and abruptly turn around, causing Leon to run straight into me. He backs up looking apologetic. I ignore this and just cross my arms over my chest and give him a questioning look.

"Why are you following me?" I snap at him. He nervously rakes his hand through his hair.

"Uh. . ." He starts to say but I cut him off and just keep walking. I try to ignore that fact that I can still hear Leon behind me but his clunky shoes make that very hard.

I spot a café/diner as I'm walking. From the light in the sky it's probably around 12ish so it was lunchtime. I walk up to the building and stop in front of it and turn to Leon once again.

"If you're going to follow me around the least you can do is buy me lunch." I smugly say, smirking at him. All he did was chuckle then held the door open for me. "Well at least you're a gentleman." I mumble as I walk inside.

I decide to go to a booth near the kitchen just in case he tries anything. As I sit down he takes off his jacket and puts it on the seat behind me before sitting down himself. Soon after a waiter comes to our table and asks us what we want. I stare down at my menu trying to decide what to get. My eyes kept getting drawn to the hamburger so I took that as a sign.

"Two cheese burger please." I tell the waiter confidently. Leon is still looking for something to order.

"I'll just have a grilled cheese and a glass of iced tea. Also water for her." Leon says before taking my menu from my hand and giving it, along with his, to the waiter.

After the waiter left to go put in our order we just sat in an awkward silence. I let my eyes wander around the café for a while until I feel someone watching me. I turn my head to Leon and see him studying me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I hiss at him. He doesn't even answer, he just turns his head in the other direction and the silence continues. I sigh softly and lean back in my chair.

Probably 20 minutes later the waiter comes back with our food and drinks. The waiter placed our food in front of us. Within a few minutes of getting our food I finish my burgers. Leon just stared at me in shock before continuing to slowly eat his grilled cheese. When he was done he paid quickly and we left. Him still following me of course. What is it with me and people following me? First there was the guy who was chasing me earlier and now this guy who insists on following me around. Could it be that he knows something about me? I guess I'll find out when we get to wherever it is that we're going.

At some point while we're walking Leon started leading me. I'm not really sure why I'm following him but there has to be a reason that he started trailing me earlier. He starts leading me towards the highway but turns off to the left before we reach it. A few feet in front of me is a slight hill that Leon has already started walking up. I stubbornly stop at the bottom and look up at Leon as he continues up.

"Where exactly are you planning on taking me? And why for that matter?" I call up to Leon from the bottom of the hill. Sighing he turns around and trudges back down to me.

"There's something I have to say and I need us to be alone first." He says simply before turning on his heels and heading up the hill again. Scowling I start to follow him.

"Why is that? What's so important that you can't just tell me now?" I ask once I catch up to him.

"Because I know what you are." He states continuing up.

He knows what I am? Well that makes one of us I guess. Even I don't know what I am! How does this random stranger know?

Finally we come to a stop at the top of the hill and Leon sits down on the grass. We're in a secluded part of New York. It kinda looks like a place a couple would go to for a romantic date. Following his lead I sit down on the soft freshly mowed grass and look over at Leon.

After a few minutes of heavy awkward silence I sigh loudly. Deciding he's not going to talk until I start the conversation I say, "So, if you think you know what I am than what am I?"

"Well so far today all the signs have pointed to you being a werewolf." Leon sighed. I sit there for a while with a confused look on my face. Leon turns to look at me and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at my expression. "What? Don't you know what you are?"

"You would think so wouldn't you? Maybe I would if I had any memory of who I am." I answer, starting at the ground. He puts his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. I give him a weird look and he moves his hand. "If you know what I am then what are you?"

He scratched behind his ear nervously before saying anything. "I uh. . . I'm a vampire." I look at him skeptically for a second before bursting out in laughter. I try to get my laughter under control before saying anything.

"A vampire? With like fangs and everything?" I giggle. When I start laughing again Leon reaches out and grabs my hand. I stop laughing completely and instead try to yank my hand back. His grip tightens as he lifts my hand to his mouth. He opens his mouth and his canine teeth sharpen to fangs. He lightly bites down on my hand, just barely piercing the outer part of my palm. I feel a slight pain then it's over when he lets go of my hand.

"Okay, okay, geesh, I believe you. No need to demonstrate." I joke. He smirks and I see a small bit of blood on his lips.

"Well I had to make you stop laughing somehow." He teases as he takes out a cloth, wiping away the blood. "That should heal by tomorrow by the way." He says while putting the cloth away.

"Hopefully. If not I'll yell at you till your ears fall off." I threaten, trying to look my intimidating.

"Okay deal. There's something I want to ask you though."

"What is it? I'll answer if I can."

"Do you remember anything about the Edison Group?"

Suddenly the world around me fades away as a memory begins to play in my mind.

* * *

_I'm in a plain, white, clean room. There's nothing on any of the walls. The only furniture in the room is a white couch, a lightcolored wood desk with a white wooden chair, and the bed I'm currently sitting on. There's a lamp on the roof in the center of the room, acting as the only source of light in the room seeing as there is no window._

_A man in a lab coat enters the room, the door shutting softly behind him as he walks over to me. His face is unrecognizable to me. It just appears to me as a blur. He pulls up the desk chair to the side of my bed sitting down. He opens a notebook he brought in with him. He starts writing something before looking up at me._

_"Do you know where you are?" He asks, looking up from his notebook. I shake my head no. "You have nothing to worry about, all you need to know is that we're going to help you." With that he closed his book and left the room. As he was leaving my eyes caught the words "Edison Group" scrawled on the top corner of the mans book._

Just as fast as the memory appeared it disappears leaving me on the top of the hill with Leon, even more confused than I was before. Leon's looking at me expectantly but also with worry.

"Are you ok? You weren't saying anything and you had a blank look on your face." Leon asks gently. I smile softly, reaching up to move my bangs out of my face.

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine. I just um. . . well I know something about the Edison Group now. Not much, just that I had been there, in a white room. Some man walked in, asked some questions then left." When I notice Leon staring at me like I have 2 heads I explain more, "I don't have any memories of who I am. The only reason I remember the man and the rooms is because I seem to be able to get glimpses of my past every now and then. Also something tells me that it was the Edison Group that took my memory away."

"I have an idea. If it was the Edison Group that did this to you then they probably have files about who you are. I think we should break into their main facility and see what we can find. I also used to be there so I know the halls and where to go."

I nod my head in agreement. This was probably the only way to find out who I am. I can't just sit here doing nothing when I could be out there figuring out my past. I have to do this.

We stay on the hill for a while just looking at the stars, making small talk before leaving. I once again find myself following Leon through the streets of New York. Eventually we stop in front of an apartment building where he probably lives. We enter the lobby which has a very homey feel to it. Not like one of those hotels that have huge chandeliers and a red carpet rolled out. We walk over to the elevator, getting in when the doors open. Leon pushes a button and we head up. The elevator stops on the second floor. Getting out we walk to room 208. Leon grabs his keys from his back pocket then unlocks the door. He steps in, reaching over to turn on the light switch. As light fills the room I notice that the room had a very homey feel to it, much like the lobby. The room was practically spotless which seemed weird considering there's a guy living on his own in here.

The room I'm in is the den/living room. At the far left of the room was a slight hallway that had two doors on the right and one on the left. To the right of the room was a slight hallway that has two doors on the right side and one on the left. To the right of the room is an open entrance to the kitchen. Leon walks over to the first door on the right of the hall which appears to be the closet considering he hung his jacket in there with his shoes.

"I can sleep on the couch." Leon says, coming back into the living room.

"No way, I'm the guest, I should sleep on the couch." I retort, sitting on the couch with no intentions of moving. He stands there for a minute seeming to debate wether or not he should try to fight me or not before sighing in defeat. He walks to the door on the left of the hall, most likely his room, emerging seconds later with sheets and a pillow.

Setting the stuff down next to me on the seat next to me he turns to me saying, "Good night, sleep well." before walking back to his room not allowing me to thank him. I get up and arrange the sheets and pillows before kicking my shoes off and crawling under the sheets.

I fall asleep quickly but find myself awake about two hours later, drenched in sweat. When I try to sit up I get dizzy. Like how I felt before I fainted in front of the store Leon found me at. He knew what I am, maybe he'll know what's going on. I lift myself off the couch and try to walk to Leon's door. I narrowly avoid falling flat on my face multiple times before I finally reach his door. I reach out, lightly knocking on his door hoping it would be enough to wake him up.

"Leon?" I call softly. After a few seconds I hear movement and the door suddenly swings open.

"R? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asks worriedly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The dizziness becomes less intense and I notice he's standing here in just his boxers.

"I don't really know. I woke up insanely dizzy." I tell him, leaving out the drenched in sweat part. His eyes look up and down my body, his eyes widen in what I assume is realization. He turns around to his room and quickly grabs a random pair of pants and a shirt before rushing past me to get his shoes and jacket from the closet. He starts pulling his clothes on quickly.

"Leon? What's going on?" I question.

"I'm pretty sure you're changing. We need to get you outside." He explains, handing me my sweater as he starts putting his shoes on. Not knowing what he meant by changing but assuming it would be better to just follow now and ask questions later I shrug on my sweatshirt. I quickly lace up my sneakers then follow him out the door. He locks the apartment then we head down the hall towards the elevator. We head down to the main floor and go out the front doors. We walk about two blocks before stopping at a small area of woods. I turn to look at Leon in confusion.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Well I'm not about to let you change in my apartment. I don't think dogs are allowed." he jokes.

"Wait by changing you mean like. . . becoming a wolf?"

"Yeah, like a wolf." He mocks. "You might want to take off your clothes."

"Yeah right, in your dreams buddy." I snap before walking further away from the road. I hear Leon following but just continue on.

"No need to get snippy. Just don't blame me when you mess up your clothes." He warns.

Shrugging off his warning I walk a bit further before getting down on my hands and knees. I try to focus on not changing in hope that I can stop the change from happening. I quickly realize that that's not going to work when I feel my back arch up while my bones starts cracking. I stare down at my hands and see fur begin sprouting while my fingers break to form paws. My body continues changing and I close my eyes in pain. I feel my ears stretching, my legs changing, every bone in my body felt like it was breaking. Finally with one last snap I feel my body relax. It's over.

I slowly open my eyes. I try to get up but ended up falling before even taking a step forward. I shake my head in frustration before getting up again. This time I manage to no fall. I take a hesitant step forward, grinning when I don't fall over I take another step forward. I look over at Leon to see him smiling at me. He motions for me to go over to him. Trying not to think about it I let my paws guide me to him. He runs a gentle hand through my fur before leaning down, picking something up. He walks away stopping a few feet away from me, looking at me with a playful grin. I tilt my head in confusion until he pulls back his arm throwing a stick behind me into the woods. My first instinct is to run after it but instead I force myself to stay looking at him with what I hope was an are-you-serious-right-now face.

"what are you looking at? Just go get the stick. I know you want to." Leon pushed.

I decide to go along with it and turn to chase after the stick. I start sprinting which quickly turns into a full out run. I keep running even after I pass the stick. I don't want to stop. I just want to keep running. I wind through the trees like they aren't even there. All too soon I feel my back leg twitch. Knowing this means I'm going to change back I run back to Leon, making it right when the change begins to reverse.

Going back to human form is easier than it was becoming a wolf. Soon I am back to normal. . . but I don't have any clothes. Just great, why didn't I just listen to Leon? I look up thankful to notice Leon isn't looking at me. Just my luck that as I think that he turns his head around, his eyes widening in shock before he jerks his head back around.

"Can I. . . um can I use your jacket please?" I manage to mutter in embarrassment.

"What did I tell you?" He teases before unbuttoning his jacket. He holds out the jacket still turned around so I can get up and grab it without worrying about him seeing anything. After fumbling with the buttons in the dark I finally manage to get it on. I tap on Leon's shoulder to let him know I'm ready. He nods then we head back to his appartment.

When we get there he retreats to his room for a minute or two before coming back out holding some clothes of his with a towel under the clothes.

"You can use the shower if you want. Everything you need should be in there." He tells me, setting the clothes on the couch.

I nod my thanks while I go to pick up the clothes and towel. Guessing the bathroom is the second door on the right since he hasn't opened it yet I head over to the door. I push the door open to find I'm right. I walk in closing the door behind me as I lay the clothes on the sink top. I take the towel hanging it with Leon then turn the water on in the shower. I step away to wait for the water to get warm. While I'm waiting I look in the mirror. The face looking back at me is dirty and grimy, my hair looks wild. I test the water before getting in the shower.

The warm water rushes over me, the water turning brown as it runs over my body and down the drain. I stand there for a little just letting the water get rid of some of the dirt. After a couple of minutes I get the soap then start washing off the dirt the water didn't get off. When I feel like I've gotten most of the dirt off I begin washing my hair. Leon's shampoo and conditioner will leave me smelling like a guy but what're you gonna do? Since I don't see a razor I decide to wait. I run the soap over my body once more to make sure I got rid of all dirt. I turn the water off and step out of the shower grabbing the towel. After I finish drying off I start putting on the clothes Leon gave me. The shirt is just plain black and hangs to the middle of my thigh. The pants are also black as well as baggy. It would be nice to have some underwear but that's what I get for not listening to Leon. I hang my towel next to his then go back to the living room. Leon must have gone back to bed because he isn't here. I lie down on the couch and go back to sleep.

The next morning Leon wakes me up then we set out to buy me some clothes. We stop at a thrift shop where Leon gives me a hundred to use. I go to the pants area first. I find a pair of black skinny jeans in good condition. I move onto shirts where I buy too so I have a long sleeved and a short sleeved one. The short sleeved one is a plain black tee while the long sleeved is a red v-neck. I also find a leather jacket that would do well to keep me warm. I add them to the pile then move onto the next thing. I grab some random undergarments my size along with some black socks. Finally I find a pair of black combat boots. I add them to the pile then go up to the counter to check everything out. Once we pay we head back to Leon's.

Once we got back I decided to change into my new clothes, choosing to wear the long sleeved red shirt. Then we started making a plan from breaking into the Edison Groups main building. What we are going to do is fairly simple as long as nothing goes wrong. We will leave when it gets dark the head to the building. When we get there we will break into the main office where they most likely keep all the patient records. To ensure we aren't caught I get in, read my file, get out.

Soon after finishing preparations it turns dark telling us it's time to make our move. On the way there Leon shows me a map he drew off memory of the building. He drew a path that lead straight from the back entrance to the main office. I make sure to commit the map to memory since I'll be going in alone. Leon will stay behind to guard in the shadows so that if anything went wrong he could go look for help.

It's not long after we left when Leon points to a building saying we're there. We go around to the back of the building to find only one person standing in front of the back entrance. Leon easily knocks him out then opens the door, gesturing me to go.

"Don't get caught." He whispers as I slide through the door. I nod, closing the door quietly behind me. I start running thanking the werewolf in me for making my footsteps barely noticeable. I follow the path I have memorized and arrive at the door in minutes. I step in the room making sure to close the door behind me before walking over to the file cabinets. You would think for a place as high tech as this they would have everything on the computers. Shrugging off the thought I concentrate on what I'm here to do. Yanking open the top drawer I realize they are organized by supernatural type. I find werewolf's then start searching for mine. I find the file and grab it, eagerly opening it, I begin to read.

* * *

**Case #2109**

**Subject: **_Rayna Cain_

**Sex:**_ Female_

**Age:**_ 16_

**Body Type:**_ Slender_

**Eye Color: **_Green_

**Hair Color:**_ Black_

**Classification:**_ Werewolf_

**Height:**_ 6ft_

**Weight:**_ 102 pounds_

**Notes:**

_\- Performed well in testing_

_\- Enhancements were successful_

_\- Subject now unneeded_

_\- Memory wiped_

_\- Placed back in New York_

**Status: "**_Missing"_

* * *

"No longer needed"? "Missing"? What does all this mean? Shaking my head I carefully place my file where I found it. As my eyes scan over the other files my eyes catch on one, Leon's. I contemplate looking at it for a minute before I grab it a flip it open. It's written in the same style mine was.

* * *

**Case #1395**

**Subject:** _Leon Hawthorn_

**Sex: **_Male_

**Age:**_ 17_

**Body Type:**_Average_

**Eye Color: **_Brown_

**Hair** **Color:**_ Brown_

**Classification: **_Vampire_

**Height: **_6ft 4in_

**Weight:**_ 145 pounds_

**Notes:**

_\- Performed well in testing_

_\- Transformation was successful_

_\- Enhancements were successful_

**Status: "**_Escaped"_

* * *

Transformations, testing, and enhancements? What's going on around here? Why are they capturing supernaturals? Well this trip didn't help anything. It just gave me more questions. All I found out is my name and that they performed tests on me while also making enhancements. Then when they were done with me they wiped my memory before dumping me in New York. Sighing, I place Leon's folder back. As I close the file drawer my nose catches a familiar scent. I recognize it as the wolf who was chasing me in New York. Turning around slowly I see the man standing in front of the door. In the faint light coming from one of the lamps on a desk in the room I can see him smirking at me. My eyes dart around the room looking for an escape. The only one I find however is the door the man is blocking.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Little Ms. Cain trying to break back into the place she had wanted to leave more than anything." The man teases.

"Shut up! Who are you and what do you want with me?" I growl.

"Now, now, no need to get hostile. Obviously you don't remember as much as we thought previously. That will make Mr. Davidoff very happy. Remember him? No, probably not. Any matter you're coming with me. Now."

"And what makes you think I'll do anything you say?"

"Do you not see that you're trapped? You have no where to run to. So either you come quietly or I'll have to use force."

I just stay where I am and cross my arms over my chest. His expression hardens in to a sneer.

"Wrong choice girl." He snarls. He takes a step forward and I ready myself for his attack when suddenly a figure appears in the darkness behind him.

"Freeze buddy boy!" A feminine voice calls out from the shadows. The man seems to have been stopped in place. Almost. . . frozen. "Well what have we here? Looks like Mr. Eli Wolf, the traitor." The girl growls at the man. As the girl speaks she steps into the light allowing me to see her face. She looks young, around 16 maybe. Her hair very long, about halfway down her back, and is dark red. Like actually red, not the orangish hair most red heads tend to posses, there's also a black streak running through her side swept bangs. She has pretty brown eyes which are hard to see under the wide black glasses she has on. It's hard to tell under the light but it also looks like she might have eye makeup on but it looks almost natural. As she moves her left arm I think I see a flash of a tattoo of some sorts thats half covered by the black under armor she has on. The pants she has on are a pair of jeans that are as black as the shirt she has on and she has on a pair of black combat boots. She suddenly moves her eyes from the guy, Eli, I think she said, to me as though she just noticed I was there. "Are you ok?" She asks, walking closer to me.

"Ye. . . yeah, I'm fine." I stutter nervously. "Why isn't he moving?"

"I'll explain in a bit. I'm just glad you're ok. Come on, we have to get going."

She starts walking towards the door but I reach out and stop her. "Wait a minute. Who are you? And why are you helping me?"

"My name's Kara, Kara Nadira. As for why I'm helping you, because I want to."

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter one. I hope y'all like this. I worked super hard on it to make it great. Originally I was going to have more of my ideas and characters in this chapter but I got to this point where I was like, ok this can be a good ending plus this thing is getting way too long. Also just so y'all know. Not all chapters will be this long. This one is a special case. Hopefully I'll be good at getting this story updated but my spring break is soon so I'll probably update a lot during then. At least I hope so. Any way I'll leave this off here. Make sure to read and review and also GO TO MYNX'S STORY! IT'S REALLY GOOD! Kay BAI!**

**Huggles**

**Kara/Hunter/Emmy**


End file.
